Mordor
"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."-Sam, Lord of the Rings Mordor from Lord of the Rings Summary Mordor is the center of the armies of Sauron. While other outcroppings exist, like Angmar, Mordor is the greatest of these. It is the center of the servants of Morgoth after the fall of Angband and Utumno, and the home of Sauron. In the center of Mordor is Barad-dûr, the Dark Tower. Within Barad-dûr is the chamber of Sauron, guarded by Black Orcs. Out of it gazes a window through which the Lidless Eye watches over the land, presumably projected by the palantir of Minas Ithil. Sauron's army was led by Sauron himself, "A sorcerer of dreadful power." He led the armies of Mordor against Gondor, Rohan, and the Ñoldorin Elves, eventually killing the Ñoldor high king, Gil-galad. He was once an Ainur, ancient cosmic deities, however, he was corrupted by the First Dark Lord Morgoth, eventually becoming the Second Dark Lord himself. Though Barad-dûr is the center of Mordor, there are still many other strongholds under the control of Sauron, including whole regions: *'Harad:' The Haradrim pay homage to the Dark Lord, even going so far as to give him Mithral and lend him their Mûmakil *'Rhûn:' Rhûn is a land far to the east. While Sauron's exact reasons for control over it is unkniown, it may be that Khamûl is in truth, the king of Rhûn. *'Minas Morgul:' Minas Morgul is the stronghold of the Witch-King. Originally it was Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Moon, yet after the conquest of the Witch-King it became Minas Morgul, the Tower of Sorcerery Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Sauron (The One Ring, and presumably Morgul Blades and Mithril armor/crown) Second-in-command *The Witch-king of Angmar (The Witch-king's Ring, a horse, a fellbeast, the Witch-king's mace, steel crown, and a cloak) Military Leaders *Khamûl (Khamûl's Ring, a horse, a fellbeast, and a cloak) *Unnamed Nazgûl (Nazgûl Rings, horses, fellbeasts, and cloaks) *Gothmog *Unnamed warlords (Lesser Rings of Power) Notable Individuals *Grond *Grishnákh *The Mouth of Sauron (A horse and a cloak) Military units Infantry *Minas Morgul warriors (Bows, spears, and swords) *Morgul riders (Unknown. Presumably swords and lances for weapons; horse for mount) *Guard of Shelob *Cirith Ungol warriors (Bows, spears, and swords) *Spiders (Possibly) *Dol Guldur Orcs (Bows, spears, and swords) *Demons of Sauron (Possibly) **Mordor werewolves **Fell bats **Phantoms/Sprits *Gorgoroth Orc (Bows, spears, and swords) *Black Orcs *Trolls **Half-trolls **Olog-Hai *Haradrim *Uruk-Hai *Easterlings *Variags *Warriors of Rhûn *Black Númenóreans **Corsairs of Umbar *Giants *Wraiths Warmachine *Flame-spewing devices *Battering-rams *Siege towers *Giants Cavalry *Mûmakil *Fell beasts *Orc sorcerers *Warg riders (Wargs) Navy *Corsair ships of Umbar |-|Weaponry= Greater symbols of leadership *The One Ring (Sauron) Lesser symbols of leadership *Nazgûl Rings **Rings of the unnamed Nazgûl (Unnamed Nazgûl) **The Witch-king's Ring (The Witch-king) **Kahmûl's Ring (Kahmûl) Artifacts *Lesser Rings of Power (Unnamed warlords) *Morgul Blades (Nazgûl and presumably Sauron) Mounts *Horses (Morgul riders) **Nazgûl horses (Nazgûl) *Wargs *Fellbeasts Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords *Spears Ranged weapons *Bows (Orc warriors of Gorgoroth, Morgul Orcs, Dol Guldur Orcs) Explosives *Flame of Orthanc (Presumably) Banners *Banner of the Eye Armor *Mithril Armor (Sauron) *Mithril crown (Sauron) *Cloaks (Nazgûl, the Mouth of Sauron, and presumably sorcerers) *Crown of steel (The Witch-king) Civilization stats Tier 8: Industrial: Mordor at it's peak was comparable to Thangorodrim, where there were massive mines and fortresses all over, with thousands of slaves working in them. In Barad-dûr there was a highly militarized and industrial society, more than capable of performing industrial level accomplishments, including: *Constructing a mountain sized fort (Barad-dûr). *Supplying an army in a harsh environment. *Creating so much smoke that it covered an entire country. Power Source Magic: Elemental Manipulation, Metal, Fire, and Electricity Manipulation (The Witch-king weakened the gate of Minas Tirith, which exploded in a blast of lightning, and lit his sword on fire), Poison and Fear Manipulation (The Black Breath of the Nazgûl weakens and terrifies those who experience it), Necromancy (Sauron is "the Necromancer), Illusion Creation (Sauron is a master of illusions), Sorcerery (Invisibility via control over the Unseen World), Energy manipulation and projection via Words of Command, Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (Terrified an entire city and mentaly attacked Galadriel across the continent), Clairvoyance (Saw Frodo from across the continent. Was referenced as having an incredibly long "hand."), control over the One Ring and all its powers (Omnilinguistics, Invisibility, Power Amplification, Telepathy/Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance, some form of Heat Manipulation due to Sauron's aura of heat only coming after its creation, and possibly others depending on the user), the Flame of Orthanc (The Flame of Orthanc is an explosive either made by magic or science, or some combination thereof), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Should have similar mental powers to Galadriel, and even more power with the One Ring) Science: Construction (The Orcs of Mordor made the mountain sized Barad-dûr and remade Minas Morgul), Siege Machines (Mordor employees many massive siege machines), the Flame of Orthanc (The Flame of Orthanc is an explosive either made by magic or science, or some combination thereof), Industry (The forces of Mordor constantly construct industrial machines that slowly destroy life everywhere) Divinity: Flight (The Ainur have exited and moved outside of Arda), Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Regeneration (Sauron can regenerate from total destruction of his body), Immortality, Shapeshifting/Size Alteration (Sauron changed his form many times), Intangibility (Immaterial, at the very least in spirit form), Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping/Conceptual Manipulation (Sauron took part in the Ainulindalë), Resistance to Death (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Sleep (Sauron shrugged off the spell of sleep from Lúthien), Fire (All the demons of Morgoth seemed to be unharmed by fire, inlcuding the Balrogs and presumably Sauron), and Conceptual Manipulation (Sauron's true form exits outside of the Ainulindalë, which contains all concepts), a higher form of Invulnerability in his true form (See above), limited Precognition ("All that was past they could fully perceive; but being now in Time the future they could only perceive or explore in so far as its design was made clear to them in the Music, or as each one of them was specially concerned with this or that part of Eru's design, being His agent or Subcreator"), Transmutation (Sauron helped shape the universe), Weather Manipulation (Sauron created massive ash clouds and was implied to have the power to create blizards/snow storms), Astral Projection (Sauron can exit his physical body) Conquest stats 5-A: Large/Multi-Continent level: Sauron's army (If he were to attain the One Ring) were more than capable of conquering all of Middle-earth (A large continent) and possibly lands beyond that. They also controlled Harad and (At one point) Angmar. Though, at their lowest, they were contained within Mordor, a large country. Power stats DC: Unknown: The true forms of Maiar like Sauron are weaker than those of the Valar, yet still quite strong. Multi-Galaxy: Sauron at his strongest, with the One Ring, was superior to Morgoth at his weakest and could fight Manwë. Large Star: Sauron is the strongest Maia, putting him above Arien. Large Planet: The Witch-King intimidated even Gandalf the Grey, who bested a Balrog. Sauron should be perfectly capable of summoning the same evil spirits that attacked Tilion. Large Planet-Town: The Nazgûl should be comparable to the Witch-King, and can summon massive firestorms. Large Building: Giants (Who are implied to be occasionally malevolent) can throw massive stones like toys. Grond can destroy the gate of Minas Tirith. Building: Orc sorcerers can likely use words of command, powerful spells which have the might to pulverize doors. Ologs can easily toss humans and are comparable to (If not stronger than) stone trolls. Wall-Street: Black Orcs can take on lesser Elves, such as the Vanyar. Street: Most Orcs are hardened warriors, comparable to peak mortal soldiers. Durability: Unknown: Sauron's true form exits outside of teh conventional universe. Multi-Galaxy: Sauron at his strongest could fight Gil-galad. Large Star: Sauron could tank hits from Huan. Large Planet: The Witch-King was read to and willing to fight Gandalf. Moon-Town: Tha Nazgûl can use magic, allowing them to create powerful barriers. Large Building: Giants can survive stones being thrown at them. Building: Ologs can survive blows from swords like nothing. Wall-Street: Black Orcs are much stronger than normal Orcs. Street: Orcs can fight trained soldiers. Speed: Massively FTL+: Sauron was faster than Ancalagon. Sub-relativistic-High hypersonic: Sauron is far stronger than the Balrogs and Arien. High hypersonic: The Witch-King kept pace with Gandalf. High hypersonic: The Nazgûl can fight Gandalf. Superhuman: Giants and Ologs are much larger than all men. Superhuman-Athlete: Black Orcs can keep pace with Elves. Athlete: Orcs can keep pace with trained soldiers. Skill stats Sauron and the Nazgûl are skilled sorcerers and warriors, though very few of their servants can wield magic. Most Orcs are very incompetent, but Black Orcs and mortal soldiers are quite skilled *'Sauron:' Sauron is a skilled sorcerer, capable of creating illusions and utilizing dark magic. His appearance likely mirrors that of the Witch-King's, just larger and more terrible, and, just like the Witch-King, immune from conventional damage. *'The Nazgûl:' The Nazgûl can use dark magic: Creating firestorms, terrifying opponents and using Morgul Blades (Swords that turn their victims into Wraiths). They can also see those who where rings of power. *'Sorcerers:' Many Orcs (And presumably other soldiers of Mordor) are implied to be sorcerers, using "spells" via speaking words or incantations. These spells may have some connection to Words of Command, magic spells cast be spoken words, that were used by the Balrogs and Gandalf. *'Legions of Mordor:' Some Orcs are implied to be able to wield magic, though most are simply some-what skilled warriors. However, Black Orcs are particularly skilled. Their are also mortal legions consisting of Haradrim, Variags, Easterlings, and warriors of Rhûn, all of which are likely far more skilled than Orcs. Strengths/Pros The sheer terror brought on by the Nazgûl is enough to make even the toughest warrior run; it likely doesn't matter how powerful that warrior is, even if he can beat the Nazgûl. This is the main weapon of Mordor, allowing them to conquer almost all opponents, though the terror brought on by Sauron is far greater. Due to the machinations of Sauron and the nature of the One Ring, dominating the minds of those around it, Mordor has effectively limitless resources. Weaknesses/Flaws The majority of the power of Mordor is consolidated in Sauron and, thereby, the One Ring. If Sauron is defeated (Which can be done via the destruction of the One Ring), his armies immediately route, and destruction of the One Ring leads to all off Mordor's strongholds being annihilated. Most Orcs are very weak and extremely incompetent leading to Sauron's downfall. The corruption of the One Ring also added to this, stopping them from bringing the One to Sauron, as they were possessed by a terrible desire to posses it. Wins/Losses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Inconclusive: *None notable Gallery mordor_by_edli-d2yrha5.jpg|Mordor, the land of shadow and domain of Sauron. tumblr_mmomvaXUfP1s72jefo1_500.jpg | Barad-dûr, the fortress of Sauron and capital of Mordor. MordorWitch-kingArt9.jpg | The Witch-King of Angmar before the city/fortress of Minas Tirith. sauron-the-lord-of-the-rings-16532.jpg | Sauron was described as a dreadful sorcerer, 'tall and terrible' Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Literature Category:Profile Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Movie Category:Gaming Category:LotR: Battle for Middle-Earth